


It's About To Get Rough For You

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Rimming, Threesome, Voyeurism, bisexual!blaine, cisgirl!kurt, het!klaine, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Blaine shared with Kate how much he enjoys being fucked in the ass, she can’t quite seem to get the image of it out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About To Get Rough For You

The second Blaine and Kate met, that was it.

When Blaine stumbled into his second semester sophomore English class late, the first day back from break, he was forced to sit someplace other than his regular seat. In one of the last rows of the medium-sized stadium-seated classroom at NYU, there was an open seat next to a beautiful girl with an adorable, faintly freckled ski slope nose, an impeccably styled outfit, and the softest chestnut hair he’d ever seen. And well, who was Blaine to turn that opportunity down?

After they briefly introduced themselves, they ended up exchanging continuous banter throughout the class, mostly comprised of Kate whipping out particularly witty remarks about their professor’s mediocrity regarding the current topic of playwriting and Blaine stifling his laughter to not cause a distraction.

Upon asking what made her so qualified to pass such judgment, she simply informed him that she was a Drama Lit major and “she just knew these things.”

Kate had said she liked his “dapper-yet-clever sincerity”.

Blaine decided he liked her tenacity.

That night was when Blaine decided he actually  _loved_  her tenacity, and Kate learned he wasn’t quite always so dapper, when she had him flat on his back, with his arms pinned above his head as she rode his cock like it was her god-given right.

Which, hell, Blaine was perfectly certain it was. And Kate wasn’t about to refute it.

They’d been dating ever since, and quickly became closer than ever when Blaine skittishly invited her to come live with him three months into the semester, which she eagerly accepted (very eagerly, if the blowjob in the stall of the restaurant bathroom was any indication).

As the year ended, they were still going strong and happy as ever, when the topic of Blaine’s positional preference with men sprung up in conversation.

“I did both, really. They each have their perks and their drawbacks. But I think I prefer bottoming.” His eyes glaze over a bit. “There’s nothing quite like getting fucked by a guy who knows exactly how to use his cock, let me tell you.”

Kate giggles. “Oh, don’t I know it.” She quips, clutching the front of Blaine’s shirt to yank him into a tender kiss that, by the end of the night, ended up much less wholesome.

At the time he’d said it, Kate hadn’t given it much thought.

In the days to follow, however, it was all she could think about. The images began to consume her as the weeks went by, her imagination running boys-gone-wild with Blaine getting plowed into a mattress by a hot guy with a big cock. She’d gotten off on the idea more than once.

The potency of the fantasy faded after a while, never really seeing it as a valid request to mention and possibly screw up their so-far-flawless rhythm.

That is, until during their Junior year, when Blaine made an off-handed comment about having a sore ass; the desire came back in full force and by then Kate felt they were far enough along in their relationship for her to confidently voice her thoughts.

When she finally brought it up to Blaine, he was surprised, yet interested. So, Kate began to sugarcoat.

“It would be so sexy, baby. Watching you. And I can promise you I won’t be jealous. In all honesty, I’ll probably be too horny to even  _think_  about being jealous.”

“You really get hot and bothered by this, Kate?”

“I’ve been “hot and bothered” by this, Dapper Man, since the day you told me you like getting fucked.” Blaine hummed in understanding. “I’ve  _come_  to this very scenario several times, Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes practically bulge out of his head at the admittance. “Holy shit, babe.”

“This isn’t some fleeting fetish, Blaine. Believe me. I want to do this.”

It had taken a bit of convincing and reassuring on Kate’s part, and the reaffirmation that she fully trusted him, but Blaine relented without much of a fight at all.

Kate’s pretty sure he’d just had a sexual awakening regarding how much he’d missed having a real cock in his ass, and had to jump at it.

Though, it took them a couple weeks after the agreement to really set the idea in stone, so to speak.

“You’re sure about this, Kate?” Blaine tucks his girlfriend’s short, brown hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. Everything about this is uncharted territory, it’s something new. Blaine wants to be absolutely positive that they’re clear on the verdict.

She huffs, giving Blaine an indignant look. “Blaine, I swear to god, if you ask me that one more time I will cut your balls off.” She bites out.

“Okay, okay!” He raises his hands in surrender, recoiling a bit with a smile. “It’s just a really big decision. I want you to be fully comfortable with it. Otherwise I won’t be.”

Kate leans forward, placing a delicate hand on his knee, and a chaste kiss to his lips. “Please trust me when I say I  _really_  want this, Blaine.”

“Yeah?”

Kate smirks slightly, as she takes hold of one of Blaine’s wrists. She guides it gently to the front of her yoga pants, and slides his hand under the hem of them, trapping it between the stretchy fabric of her pants and the— _oh_.

Very  _wet_  fabric of her panties.

Blaine gasps at her dampness, knowing she’s this way just from the  _thought_  of her boyfriend getting fucked by another person— _a guy_ , nonetheless.

Blaine gulps silently, slowly stroking his fingers down the length of her. Of all the things that could turn his girlfriend on, Blaine had never imagined voyeurism to be one of them. Damn, if it doesn’t do something for him as well though, if the tightening in his jeans is anything to go by. Then again, he thinks he’s more aroused by the fact that his _girlfriend_  is aroused by the idea, than the actual idea itself. Even if, yeah, the idea does it a bit for him, too.

Kate’s eyes fall shut as her mouth slips open with a sigh, rocking her hips into Blaine’s caressing fingers through her soaked underwear. A light pressure appears on her shoulder, and Blaine is pressing her down fully onto the bed, following her descent while increasing the power of his ministrations.

At the pressure, Kate gasps, continuing to thrust upward into his hand, as Blaine stares down at her with such a lustful intensity it makes her shudder. Blaine runs his salivating tongue along his lips, hooking a finger into one leg hole of her panties, and dragging them to the side.

He keeps his thumb methodically rubbing her clit as he glides a finger, two fingers, easily into her slick entrance, pulling a beautifully high-pitched moan from the girl beneath him.

He begins to talk as he works her, coiling her closer and closer to the flaring heat inside her.

“Fuck, Kate, this has you so worked up, doesn’t it? Has you so fucking horny you can’t stand it.” Blaine describes, knowing how Kate loved it when he talked filthy to her. “Just imagining me with my face shoved into the mattress and my ass propped in the air, getting  _reamed_  by some hot twink.”

As predicted, Kate cries out at the words, as Blaine’s fingers fuck in and out of her at a wild pace, winding her up and up until she’s dangling on the edge, and  _begging_ Blaine for release.

Blaine gives it to her quickly—this was never about teasing. Blaine’s fingers and thumb never relinquish their grueling pace, fucking her as her orgasm hits. Blaine mumbles encouragements to her as her back arches off the bed, her hands clenched in the sheets, overwhelmed with warmth and pleasure as she comes apart under Blaine’s hand.

Blaine, knowing better than to overdo her, slips his fingers out of her panties as she comes down, her chest heaving with exhaustion. Without pause, he wraps his tongue around the soaked digits, sucking off Kate’s wetness from his fingers and moaning at the taste of her.

A prolonged groan escapes her in the aftermath, for no other reason than having a boyfriend that can produce such amazing orgasms at a moment’s notice. However, once she spies Blaine’s soiled fingers in his mouth—the fingers that were just  _inside her_ , fucking her, crashing her into orgasm—she whimpers again.

Sliding the fingers from his mouth, Blaine chuckles a bit at her reaction. He leans over, landing an array of kisses to her forehead and across her face.

“So, it really does it for you?” He asks, redundant.

She nods, grinning widely. “It really does it for me.”

“Alright,” he consents, kissing her lips soundly, and presenting her own taste to her without comment. “Let’s go find me a dick to fuck.”

Suddenly, Kate flips Blaine over, swapping their positions so she is poised on top of him, predatorily.

“Not so fast, mister.” She slinks down his body until her face is level with the clasp of his jeans. Licking a stripe up the straining, covered zipper, she throws her eyes up toward Blaine through her long, black eyelashes. “I believe I have some unfinished business to attend to.”

Moaning, Blaine’s head slams back onto the bed. He can’t stop calculating the odds of how he landed a girl like Kate. Well, until her mouth closes around the dripping head of his cock, and then he can’t seem to think about much of anything anymore.

~*~

“Blaine, do you ever wish I was a guy?”

The question catches him off guard, his head jerking around from his position at the kitchen counter to Kate perched on one of their barstools.

“…Kate?” He asks, asking for elaboration.

Kate is self-consciously stroking her fingers consistently down a strip of her hair, eyes fixed on the counter in front of her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even asked that.”

“No, no, Kate,” he sets down the butter knife in his hand, crossing to the other side of the counter, across from his girlfriend. “You don’t really think I’d ever…”

Her eyes flicker up to his. “I don’t know.”

Blaine’s heart hurts just from looking at her expression. He takes hold of Kate’s wrists, cupping her hands in his, delicately. “Kate, of course not. I can completely genuinely tell you that there has not been a single instance where I have wished you to be anybody other than who you are.”

Kate sniffles a little. “So, you’ve never wished I had a cock or anything?”

Blaine’s eyes widen and shine with sympathy. “ _Never_ , Kate. Never. You’re absolutely perfect for me.”

When Kate doesn’t respond, the wheels in Blaine’s head start to turn. “Oh my god Kate, is that why you brought up this whole ‘third party’ thing? Because you thought I missed having someone with a cock?” He asks, pained at the very thought.

Kate panics. “No! No, of course not! I really do like the idea of watching you get fucked. It wasn’t—…well, not  _really_ , I—…” She tapers off when she realizes that yes, part of that had been the reason why. “I’m so sorry.”

“Baby, you have  _nothing_  to be sorry about.” He quickly rounds the counter, pulling Kate into his arms as soon as he reaches her. She nuzzles into him, feeling the buzzing of his chest on her cheek as he speaks again. “Kate, just because I enjoy cock, doesn’t mean I wish you had one. I can remind and assure you rather vehemently that I also have a massive boner for pussy as well. It’s through the roof, really.”

The words do their job, as Blaine sees Kate shaking with silent laughter against him. “And the last time I checked, you have a  _very_  nice pussy.”

“This morning.” She added, mumbling against his chest.

“Yes, this morning. Did you see me complaining while I was licking pussy juice off my face at eight AM?”

“You were moaning like a whore.”

“Your whore.” He smiles.

“God, you’re romantic.”

And then he kisses every ounce of worry from her face, and lunch is forgotten in favor of Blaine showing Kate once more how  _truly ok_  he is with her having a pussy.

~*~

Kate is straddling Blaine’s hips, exchanging hot, lazy kisses on their bed. It’s something they like to do sometimes; sex is great and everything, but kissing is so simple. It’s sexy, it’s easy, it’s sexually charged, and it’s not messy. It’s just…nice. After being together for a little over a year, kissing is still their favorite thing to do together.

Blaine gropes at Kate’s breast languidly, as Kate whimpers into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine tugs at her bottom lip before continuing their conversation.

“But should it be someone we know?” Kate pulls Blaine’s lips into her mouth, before allowing him a few more seconds to speak. “Or some random trick from a club?”

He sucks Kate’s tongue into his own mouth, then letting it slip out for her to respond. “I prefer it to not be a close friend. Too weird for me.”

Blaine smiles, capturing her lips once more. “Agreed. But I don’t like the idea of someone we don’t know at all either.”

Kate sighs, pulling Blaine into one more slick, open-mouthed kiss before sliding off him and propping herself on her side next to Blaine. He pouts a bit at the lack of lips on his, but he knows they actually need to properly discuss this.

“So, someone we’ve met before, but not that we’re  _friends_ -friends with?” Kate summarizes.

Blaine nods, pondering. He starts throwing out names to jumpstart the flow.

“Kent?”

The look Kate gives him before she even answers is enough to express her opinion. “Fuck no, Blaine. You’re kidding.”

Blaine cringes. “I’m just trying to get ideas flowing, ok?”

“So your first thought is an asshole who tried to fuck you at a party while I was literally ten feet away?” She argues. God, Kate knows how to make him feel stupid.

“Yeah, ok, bad suggestion. Then  _you_  propose someone, smart ass.”

Kate pulls a swollen-from-kissing lip into her mouth. “Garrett?”

Blaine shakes his head. “His dick is a fucking pencil.”

Kate raises an eyebrow, poising her classic bitchface. “Excuse me. How do you know this?”

“Frat party last year. Don’t even ask for details.”

She purses her lips, but nods. They lay on the bed, tossing around possible candidates for about ten minutes, before Blaine shoots up into a sitting position and beating his palms against the bed in excitement. “I’ve got it!”

“Who?”

“Tony.” He says proudly.

“Tony…?” She asks, perplexed. She definitely has never heard of a “Tony”.

“I fucked him a few times my freshman and sophomore year before I met you.” He clarifies.

Kate nods. “And what’s so special about Tony?”

Blaine goes slightly dazed and starry-eyed as he delves into a description. “He’s sexy as fuck. He’s kinky. He’s  _Latin_ , Kate.  _Latin._ He speaks Spanish during sex.”  He whines.

Kate smirks at Blaine practically  _fapping_  over the thought of this guy. She should be jealous, but honestly, she’s just getting turned on. “Go on…”

“Not to mention…” He urges Kate to sit up, pulling her forward between his spread legs. “He’s hung like a fucking horse and fucks like a god.” He breathes against her lips, while his eyes bleed into hers at the thought.

Kate swallows reflexively. “Yeah?”

Just like that, the air around them is stifling, their breath mingling hotly together. “Oh yeah.” As he speaks, his lips and the tip of his tongue brush along her mouth. “He would fucking destroy me, Kate. It would be so hot for you.”

Kate moans, crashing her lips into Blaine’s, coaxing him into a wet, filthy kiss.

“Find him.” Kate pants out, before thrusting her tongue into his mouth once more, tackling him down onto the bed.

~*~

Luckily, Blaine still had his cell number in his phone. (He decides against telling that to Kate, considering…well, let’s just say Blaine’s never particularly noticed he still had his number in the first place. No need for Kate to get unnecessarily suspicious).

“Hello?” Tony answers, that gorgeous Spanish accent so lightly intertwined in his speech.

Blaine fiddles apprehensively with the zipper of his jacket. “Hey, Tony? This is Blaine. Anderson?” Blaine just  _prays_  that Tony remembers him, or this could get very awkward very fast.

Tony is silent on the other line for a moment, and within that moment Blaine has thought up about a thousand different excuses to use for calling that don’t involve asking Tony to fuck him in view of his girlfriend, before Tony takes in a breath in recollection. “Ah, Blaine. The one with the perfect ass.”

Exhaling quietly in relief, Blaine laughs heartily at his response. “Yeah, that would definitely be me, thanks.”

“To what to I owe this pleasure, Blaine? Looking to get reacquainted?” From the sound of it, Tony isn’t opposed to the idea in the slightest. Excellent.

Just like that, Blaine’s trepidation ebbs away almost entirely. “Well…in some form or another, yes.”

Tony’s voice holds the barest hint of regret when he responds. “Look, I don’t do dates, Blaine. I thought that much was obvious.” Tony says, clearly getting the wrong idea about what Blaine meant by “reacquainted”.

“No, no! That’s not at all what I’m looking for. I’m actually seeing someone right now.” He reassures.

“Then what do you need me for?” It doesn’t come out harsh, it’s solely curious, and Blaine is grateful.

“How…” Blaine starts, trying to find a proper spin to put on the proposal. “How would you like to put on a bit of a…performance, if you will.”

Tony chuckles. “I’m not a stripper either.”

Blaine sighs, deciding it’s best to just come out with it. “Ok, Tony, here’s the deal. My girlfriend wants to watch me get fucked by a guy. And after weighing our choices, I thought you’d be the perfect candidate.”

Tony whistles. “Christ, you always were a kinky little fucker, weren’t you, Anderson? I’m honored.”

“Wait, so you’ll do it?” Blaine asks enthusiastically.

“Will I get paid?”

“I thought you weren’t a stripper.” Blaine teases.

“I’m pulling your leg, Blaine.” Tony laughs. “Yeah, sure, sounds like a blast. Count me in.”

They set up a time, and Blaine provides their address, working out the finer details of the occasion.

“I have to say, I’m a bit disappointed that your ass is going to waste.” Tony laments to Blaine in closing. “Please tell me she’s at least pegged you before.”

Blaine blushes, but his eyes darken, feeling heat spread elsewhere in his body. “I’ve…no I’ve never even thought of that, actually. That sounds like a great idea though, thanks.”

“Always happy to help.”

When they say their goodbyes, Blaine hangs up, immediately calling Kate to tell her the news. He also might have mentioned that he has another idea for them to try out, “in preparation for Tony” he says.

She tells him that she’ll be home from work in a couple hours, giving Blaine just enough time to do a little shopping…

~*~

The TV is blaring when Kate enters the apartment, seeing Blaine sitting cross-legged on the couch, with a handwritten musical composition sheet in front of him.

“Hey, baby.” She greets, as Blaine tilts his head up for a kiss, which she provides.

“Hey.” He smiles.

“Listen, you can tell me all about your super secret plan in a little bit. I’m gonna go shower; I smell like department store and it’s nauseating.”

“But you don’t…work in a department store.” Blaine points out.

“Exactly.” She places one more kiss to his mouth before heading toward their bedroom.

“I’ll leave it on the bed.”

Kate spins around. “…You’ll leave  _what_  on the bed?”

Blaine just cranes his head over the couch and grins mischievously. “It.”

Kate rolls her eyes. “Whatever floats your boat, Inspector Gadget.”

After Kate washes the smell of clothes and over-excessive perfume off of her body, she wraps herself in a towel and pads into the bedroom.

There’s a nondescript, plastic bag tied off on the bed. She can make out the color black inside, but can’t determine what it is just from looking through the opaque sack.

As long as it’s not lingerie (she’s got enough of that to last a lifetime), she’s curious to discover what’s inside. She unties the simple knot and looks in the bag.

A strap-on.

“Holy shit.” She breathes out, equal parts intrigued and wary. “Blaine, get your ass in here!”

She can hear him laughing from the living room.

~*~

“Ah, Christ, go slow! If you recall, I haven’t done this in quite a while!”

“I’m sorry!” She flinches, pulling out completely after thrusting in a bit too harshly the first time. Blaine is balanced on his hands and knees, cringing at the burn in his ass.

“If  _you_  recall, I’ve never fucking  _done_  anything like this before, Tight Ass!”

“It’s just a fucking dildo in a harness, Kate, it’s not rocket science.”

“Well you make it look so easy! Whenever we fuck, you just shove it in and then have at it! And you have the added bonus of your cock being…oh, I don’t know…attached to your flesh!” The last few words come out much louder than the rest.

“It’s honestly not that hard, Kate!” Blaine yells back.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised, since it’s been about an hour since we even  _started_.”

Blaine falls face-first into the bed, groaning into the sheets in frustration.

“Oh, stop it, you big baby!” She reprimands, smacking his ass firmly with the palm of her hand, using a trick she discovered long ago would always snap Blaine back into submission. Blaine lurches forward at the sweet, prickling slap, moaning with appreciation.

“You’re supposed to love me, not be a big meanie!” Blaine complains childishly, turning his head so the words aren’t muffled.

“Take it like a man, Richard Simmons. Get a taste of your own medicine.”

Blaine growled. “Just finger me more. Before my dick falls off.”

He hisses as Kate claws her nails into one asscheek and spreads it to the side, exposing his red, wet, stretched hole. Releasing the flesh, she coats three fingers in more lube, and slides them back inside, fucking him roughly right off the bat. Blaine cries out at each thrust, louder when she finally locates his prostate.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ yes, baby.”

“You’re such a little sissy. Good thing we’re doing this now, because if Tony were the one doing this, I’d just make you take all of him and listen to you scream.”

Blaine moans again, reaches back and yanks Kate’s fingers out of him. “Fuck me, then. Now. I’ll take it.” He grits out, determined.

“That’s more like it, baby.” Kate lines herself up once more, and presses inside, but much slower than before. “This ok?”

“More.” He replies without hesitance.

Kate bites her lip with a smirk. “You think you can take this whole cock for me, Blaine?” Blaine nods his head so quickly, almost as if his neck has come unhinged. “Good boy.”

If there’s one thing they’ve learned about their bedroom preferences throughout their relationship, it’s Kate’s penchant for dominance, and Blaine’s inclination to eat up Kate’s praise and demands like ambrosia. Considering their first sexual encounter was comprised of Kate taking complete control, it was certainly no shock to either of them.

They were compatible that way—not even just  _compatible_ ; more like “meant to be”, like a photo ripped in half long ago, in another life, and when they met, the pieces rejoined in a flawless fit.

All this considered, it was clear as soon as the harness was strapped to Kate that they were both thoroughly baffled at how they had never even  _thought_  of doing this before.

They might just have to make up for lost opportunity.

Gripping Blaine’s hips tightly, she bottoms out in one thrust, a choked off shout falling from Blaine’s mouth. Kate nearly collapses on top of him with momentum, before Blaine bucks backward. “ _Fuck_.” Blaine swears, his breath coming heavily. “Give me a second, yeah?”

Kate kisses the base of his spine affectionately. “Yeah, babe. I’m so proud of you, taking this entire dick for me. So beautiful like this, baby. Can’t wait for someone else fuck you, so I can see your face. Watch what a nice, big cock does to you.”

Blaine’s teeth bite into his forearm to keep from making too much noise, as he begins to grind his ass back on the toy strapped to Kate’s hips. “Ready. Do it. God, do it. Fuck me.”

Taking a deep breath, Kate pulls back her hips, nearly all the way, before fucking back inside.

“Oh, yes…yes…yes…” Blaine chants like a mantra as Kate begins building a rhythm, thrusting forward as Blaine drives back, the room filling with the scents and sounds of sex.

The force of Kate’s thrusts shove Blaine up the bed inch by inch, Kate continually pulling him back onto the cock fastened to her pelvis. Kate catches herself thinking of what she could categorize her boyfriend’s noises as, and all she can come up with, as unclassy as it sounds, is a prostitute over-exaggerating her moans for the benefit of her client.

Only Blaine definitely was not over-exaggerating. He’s actually enjoying being fucked  _that much_. Kate swears she feels herself getting wetter, soaking the harness with her arousal and the absolute  _control_  buzzing like electricity through her bones.

She grows unrelenting the closer to the edge they become, the material of the harness rubbing hard and wonderful against her clit as she fucks steadily into her boyfriend. The weight of her tits bouncing, something that usually drives her fucking nuts, is all but completely forgotten in favor of everything else. In a moment of pleasured over-eagerness, the dildo slips out altogether, wrenching a truly pitiful moan from Blaine.

“Back, back, back, put it  _back_! Fuck!” He whines, thrusting back hysterically, the length of the toy gliding torturously along his crack.

Hearing the pathetic, desperate cries from her boyfriend recharges her thirst like a sexual battery. Kate palms both of his reddened, raw cheeks, and wrenches them apart, gazing hungrily at his battered, fucked out asshole.

Blaine continues to moan frantically, interspersing begging pleas into the orgasmic plethora of sounds pouring from his mouth.

On pure instinct, Kate leans in, licking a broad stripe over his gaping asshole. Like the most beautiful clockwork, a legitimate  _wave_ of shuddering bliss ripples through Blaine, commencing at his lower back, journeying all the way up his spine, and branching out and down his arms, shaking as they completely give out underneath him. It knocks the breath out of her, as Blaine face plants into the bed.

“Fuck.” She utters, winded. She goes in again, this time starting from behind his balls, and ending at the small of his back. Blaine is whimpering helplessly into the bed, begging for something that Kate isn’t sure of. Blaine shoves back on her tongue as it moves up and down, encouraging her with unspoken commands of  _harder_ ,  _more_.

“Can I…inside?” Kate asks, whispering.

“ _God_  yes. Fuck, make me come with your tongue,  _please_.” He sounds absolutely broken, and Kate is pretty sure this whole ass-licking thing was a great idea.

She circles his rim teasingly, before plunging inside him, feeling him clench around her. The taste is definitely foreign, but she’s undoubtedly grateful that Blaine had cleaned himself out in preparation. It tastes very, very densely of  _Blaine_ , stronger than at the apex of his thighs, or when her nose is smashed against his skin with his cock down her throat. It’s not  _bad_ , though. Certainly not bad. Especially considering that as she begins fucking into him with her tongue, Blaine’s mouth starts making ungodly noises.  Kate soon notices that Blaine is fisting his cock,  _hard_ , stripping himself fast and needy.

“ _Shit fuck shit_ , Kate, I’m—”  She feels his orgasm before she hears it, his ass squeezing around her tongue like a vice as he starts to come, followed by a cry of euphoria. Kate fucks him through it to the best of her ability, with Blaine’s ass clenching and releasing around her tongue erratically.

When Blaine is spent, he flops bodily down on the bed with a wrecked moan, Kate’s tongue slipping out of him in the process.

“Finally,” she nags lovingly, undoing the strap-on clumsily, and flinging it to the floor. She yanks Blaine’s leg out from under him, and he allows it without any fight. Straddling the limb, she drops down onto it, grinding her pussy along it wetly, her clit throbbing for her own release.

She reaches a hand between her legs, and strokes her clit furiously as she uses Blaine’s thigh to assist in getting herself off, Blaine lying virtually lifeless in the sheets. The pleasure hits like a freight train, her mouth dropping in a silent sob as the bliss flows through her body, leaving her breathless and exhausted.

She rolls onto her back, keeping one leg hooked around Blaine’s while she catches her breath.

Minutes later, she prods Blaine deliberately in the side with her finger. He groans, lifting his hand to slap lethargically at whatever part of Kate he can reach, which happens to be her collarbone.

She sighs contentedly, scrambling up to tangle herself around Blaine. He opens up for her easily, if sluggishly, as Kate tucks her head under his chin.

“Good?” she inquires with laughter in her voice.

He hums. “Ask me again when my brain makes its way up from my ass.”

It’s silent for so long that Kate thinks Blaine might have passed out, before he mumbles out one more thing. “Did I mention that rimming is almost as good for me as getting fucked by a huge cock?”

After that, there is no room for silence, as Kate’s boisterous laughter consumes them both until they drift off to sleep.

~*~

When a knock sounds on the door, Blaine and Kate’s heads dart towards each other’s, smiling.

This was it.

Blaine hopped off the couch, and opens the door to their guest.

About six feet even, golden-skinned, defined muscles, spiked dark hair, and strikingly gorgeous, Tony stands in the doorway with a blindingly white grin.

“Hey, Blaine.”

Blaine is perfectly aware his very loving girlfriend is just feet away, but shit, for a second all Blaine can think is  _he’s going to fuck me._

Gathering his wits from off the floor, he manages to form words. “Hey, Tony. Long time, no see.” He steps back and welcomes him in, shutting the door behind him.

He definitely catches Tony checking out his ass in his skinny jeans. He surreptitiously wipes his sweaty palms on his thighs, and turns back around to Tony.

“Sure is good to see that ass again, I have to say.” He lilts, cupping Blaine’s jaw in his hand, and kissing him full on the mouth. A hand appears on his ass, squeezing firmly, before he feels it being wrenched off by another hand. Tony pulls away immediately with a subtle laugh, glancing over Blaine’s shoulder where a threateningly sweet voice materializes.

“Yes, and that ass is mine until it’s naked in the bedroom.”

Ok, maybe Kate’s dominance leaks through outside the bedroom as well. Blaine smiles to himself. That’s his Kate.

“Ah, you must be the girlfriend.” Tony chimes, flashing her an exuberant grin.

Blaine peeks over his shoulder, and he’s surprised Tony isn’t actually bursting into flame with the predatory stare she’s fixing on him.

“You must be correct.” She says, her tone cold, but her expression plastered with a smile.

“Thought we said no jealousy, Kate?” Blaine mutters.

“Actually,” Tony pipes in, “From what I can tell, that isn’t jealousy, Blaine. It’s defensive protection.”

“Yes, and as such, he’s mine until I  _give_  him to you. When that time comes, he’s all yours.”

Tony flutters his eyelashes innocently. “My apologies…  _cuál es su nombre, señorita_?”

Kate raises an incredulous eyebrow to her boyfriend, Blaine slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“ _Mi nombre_ ,  _señor_ ,” She says, mocking just the slightest bit, “Is Kate Hummel, the woman who will rip off your fucking  _cojones_  if you step out of line again,  _tu comprende, amigo_?”

Tony makes an exaggerated bow. “ _Si, señorita_.”

“Hey, hey.” Blaine scolds, grasping Kate’s chin, and forcing her to look at him. “I’m always yours, baby. Always will be.” He pulls her into a sweet kiss, which Kate takes the opportunity to make much more possessive than Blaine intended.

“Honey, honey, honey, relax, I’m not here to take your boyfriend.” Tony voices, resulting in Kate finally slipping her mouth off Blaine’s. “I don’t do boyfriends. I do fucking.”

Tension escapes Kate’s shoulders at the comment, though she keeps her firm grip on Blaine’s arm.

“Speaking of, isn’t that what I’m here for? Let’s get to it, I’ve got shit to do at eight.” He says, setting a hand on his hip.

  
“Lead the way, baby.” Kate pushes, pinching at Blaine’s ass, turning Blaine’s cheeks scarlet.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replies, only half-joking.

As he passes Tony, he hears, “You’re a whipped bitch, Anderson.”

He smirks at him. “The kinky cross I bear, Tony.”

A resounding smack from Kate lands across Blaine’s ass, and his hips jump forward in surprise with a yelp, grin still intact.

“Watch yourself, Blainey boy.” Kate warns. “Don’t think that whip won’t come out of storage again, this time along with the spreader bars.”

Blaine obediently silences in submission as Kate guides him to the bedroom with a strong grip on his ass. Tony snickers, following after them.

_Whipped, indeed._

~*~

“Look Anderson, if she goes crazy bitch on me again when I’m balls deep inside your ass—”

“She will  _not_  go crazy bitch on you again.” Blaine assures. He jerks his head toward his girlfriend, giving her a critical look. “Will you, Kate?”

Kate is poised at the head of the bed against the pillows, still fully clothed but for the shirt she pulled over her head earlier, leaving her in her bra and jeans. She responds calmly, her hands folded neatly in her lap. “No, I will not.”

He scoots closer to her, taking her jaw in his hands. “And you will let the nice man with the big dick do what he came here to do?”

Exhaling sharply, she says, “Yes, I will.”

“Thank you.” He kisses her soundly, comfortingly, lovingly, before crawling back over to where Tony sits, amused and naked, on the bed. “You may proceed, sir.”

Kate snorts behind him. “You can drop the prim and proper act, Jane Bennett, we’ve both fucked you in the ass while you screamed for it. The illusion has been obliterated, no matter how many times you bat your eyelashes.”

“It’s cute, but she’s right.” Tony adds.

Blaine rolls his eyes dramatically. “Fine. ‘Hot, hunky fuck machine, will you please slam your cock in my ass?’ Will that suffice?”

Tony deadpans, “Sounded a bit over-expectant to me.”

Blaine stares at him for a moment. “Just fuck my ass.” He says, defeated.

Tony smiles. “Can do.”

He takes the globes of Blaine’s bare ass in his hands, tugging and smoothing over the skin in tantalizing strokes. With a small glance towards Kate, he raises one hand, and drops it down on Blaine’s cheek, hard enough to tint the skin pink.

Blaine surges forward with a moan, face contorting in pain-pleasure, and Kate gasps, mesmerized.

“I never get to actually see his face when I spank him.” She ponders out loud. She locks eyes with Tony once more. “Do it again.” She insists. “Harder.”

The loud smack resonates through the room, as does the brief shout that follows after, before Blaine burrows his face in the sheets, whimpering.

Blaine’s hand closes around his cock, stroking to find some relief.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Kate discourages. “Didn’t say you could touch, did I baby?”

Letting his hand flop back to the mattress, he looks up at Kate from his position on the bed. “Kate. You’re controlling.” He reprimands, quirking an eyebrow.

She raises her hands, conceding. “Sorry.”

Suddenly, there a deep voice in Blaine’s ear. “No touching, Blaine.”

Blaine shudders with arousal at the voice, the tone whispered hotly in his ear by Tony. He nods obediently, knotting his hands in the sheets to keep from temptation.

Wet lips drag down his neck as his ass is played with, an occasional unexpected spank stinging across his cheeks, assuring that he can never quite relax all the way, while still being pliant under the other man.

A dry finger slips between his cheeks, dragging toward his entrance, and teasing over it in frustratingly slow circles.

“Please.” Blaine gasps, rocking back onto the digit.

“Is this where you want me, baby?” Tony licks a stripe up Blaine’s spine as his finger presses at his entrance, but never inside.

“Yeah.” Blaine pants, already wound up, wanting to come. “Inside, please.”

“How good are you at sucking dick, baby?” Kate interrupts. When Blaine spots her, her fingers are fingering against her crotch. Yeah, this is definitely doing it for her.

Blaine stutters. “I-I don’t…I’m pretty good, I guess?”

“Show me.” She says, authoritativeness ringing in the words.

Blaine groans. “But…”

“The fucking can wait. I want to see you suck his cock.” She commands. “Now.”

Blaine glares at her. “You aren’t the boss of me tonight, missy.”

Blaine feels Tony press his lips to his ear again. “Suck my cock, Blaine.” His head shoots around to Tony, a subtle look of betrayal on his face.

“Five seconds ago you guys were enemies! Now you’re conspiring against me!” Blaine pouts.

“She has good ideas. I can’t be judged for utilizing them.” Tony says, sucking kisses between his shoulder blades.

Kate lifts Blaine’s chin with her hand, kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Honey?”

“Mmm.” Blaine hums, his eyes closed, trying to enhance the experience of Tony’s lips on his heated skin.

Kate chuckles, her breath hitting his lips. “You’re really not in a position to argue.”

“Literally.” Tony tacks on, against Blaine’s back.

Blaine cracks a smile, puckering his lips for another kiss. Kate indulges him for a moment, pulling away to speak against his lips. “Now suck Tony’s cock for me.”

He moans, pecking her lips once more, the combination of her demand and the slide of Tony’s cock over his ass making him willing to do just about anything they asked him to do if it meant he got to come sometime soon.

The sensation of Tony’s body heat leaves him as the other man shifts off the bed. When Tony is situated, Blaine takes in the form of him; all tanned, slick sweaty skin, defined pecs and the faint outline of abs, standing at the side of the bed, his (holy shit big) cock jutted out from his torso like an invitation. Tony strokes himself a few times, beckoning for Blaine with a dirty smile.

Blaine slides forward on his stomach, taking Tony’s cock in his hand and giving it a few experimental pulls. It twitches slightly in his hand at the contact, a drop of precome welling at the slit. Casting a glance up, he mumbles, “Keep in mind, I haven’t done this for a while.”

“Relax,  _mi amante_ , I really don’t think you’ll have much of a problem.” Tony runs a hand through Blaine’s sweaty locks, tugging a particularly curly one out and letting it spring back into place.

A small grin graces Blaine’s face as he leans forward, closing his mouth around the head of Tony’s cock. All at once, he’s reminded of how amazing it feels to have a big dick in his mouth, stretching his lips, invading his space, dripping on his tongue. He moans around it, the taste of Tony filling his mouth in the most delightful way possible.

Tony groans above him, clutching a hand more firmly in his curls as the vibrations from Blaine’s throat buzz through his cock. Blaine takes more of Tony into his mouth, bobbing and sucking the length of him until he hits the back of his throat, then pulling out again. His hand works at pumping the skin that he can’t reach, doing his best to stimulate every inch of it that he can.

With a mouth full of cock, Blaine shifts his eyes to his girlfriend who is watching, and consequently enjoying with great intensity, Blaine sucking a real dick. Observing as Blaine’s pink, plump lips stretch to accommodate the width of it; inch by inch that slick cock disappearing between those impeccably abused lips and reappearing like a pornographic magic act.

Blaine smirks at his girlfriend as well as he can around the thickness of Tony, increasing the pace in which he swallows his cock and chuckling to himself as Kate scrambles out of her jeans and throws them anywhere to get some relief for her already soaked pussy.

Above him Tony starts moaning, finally pulling Blaine off his cock by his curls. “Yeah, you really have  _nothing_  to worry about, honey,” Tony pants out, wiping the drops of sweat from his forehead and throwing back his head to try and catch his breath.

Blaine smiles at the sight of Tony’s cock, blushing red and jerking with arousal as it angles out from his stomach. “What did you think, babe?” Blaine phrases to Kate, his tone teasing.

“Fuck, baby, is there anything you can’t do?” Kate wonders with a laugh, her fingers already dipped into her panties and rubbing at herself. “That was so fucking hot. I can’t even imagine what it’ll be like to see you taking that cock all the way up your ass.”

“Well why don’t we find out?” Tony proposes, clambering back onto the bed and smacking Blaine’s ass again to get him in gear. Blaine shouts in protest, but concedes, positioning himself once more on his hands and knees in front of Tony and presenting himself. There’s a snick of a bottle as Tony begins lubing up his fingers to prep Blaine for him.

“Make it hurt,” Kate demands, challenging Tony with a look as she continues soothing circles in her underwear.

Blaine huffs, fixing Kate with an unamused stare. “Excuse me, Shirley Temple, I don’t recall appointing you as captain of ‘The Good Ship Tony’s Lollipop.’”

Tony tosses his head back in a hearty laugh at the remark as Kate sends a cat-like smile Blaine’s way. Her wet fingers slip out of her panties, and she prowls forward, holding two slick fingers to his lips. Blaine’s mouth stays obstinately shut against them until Kate’s voice goes hard, her eyes squinting into slits. “Suck.”

Blaine waits another moment, preserving what he can of his dignity, before permitting her to shove them into his mouth and closing around them. His eyes remain stubborn as his tongue and his lips clean Kate’s fingers of her own liquids.

Kate’s other hand establishes itself in Blaine’s wrecked hair, pushing and pulling the fine strands in her grasp. “Yeah, that’s right, baby.” She coos, thrusting her fingers in and out of his hot suction. “Put two in him,” She aims at Tony, who just grins and nods.

Kate retains her place in Blaine’s mouth as Tony’s fingers slide coolly over Blaine’s hole. He presses two in slowly, feeling Blaine open up for him almost too easily. Blaine’s eyes fall shut with a moan, hollowing his cheeks around his girlfriend’s fingers as he takes the two other fingers in his ass. He rocks back minimally into them as Tony pushes all the way in before pulling out and repeating.

“Right where you belong, isn’t it Blainey?” Kate croons, inserting a third finger into his mouth and starting to fuck faster into the wet heat, drinking in just how good Blaine looks like this, opening up for the five fingers in him at once. Blaine whines in natural submission, allowing her to fuck his mouth all she wants. “Right here on your hands and knees, having both your greedy holes fucked. You love it, huh?”

Blaine just whimpers in response, unable to form coherent words with her filling his mouth the way she is.

“It’s probably not enough, is it?” Kate continues to taunt. “You wish you could have Tony’s cock in your ass right now, don’t you? I bet you wish you could have him in your ass and your mouth at the same time. Never satisfied until you’re impaled at both ends and being fucked both ways for all you’re worth.”

Blaine’s eyes glisten as they open, pleading at Kate as desperately as he can without the use of words.

“Three.” Kate throws at Tony, who rolls his eyes, but removes his fingers to slick them up again. Kate stills her fingers momentarily, slowly tracing her other hand down from his hair to the outline of Blaine’s face, cupping his jaw. Just then, Blaine’s mouth drops open in a silent cry as three fingers are inserted in his ass. Kate gawks at the beauty of Blaine in this moment as his hole widens to adapt to another finger.

Forcing Blaine to look up at her, she pulls her fingers out of his mouth completely. “Now, baby, who exactly is your captain again?” Kate asks sweetly, eyelashes fluttering in faux-innocence.

Blaine clenches his eyes shut for a moment. “Point taken.”

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“You.” Blaine plays along, wincing a little as Tony’s fingers bottom out inside him. Kate smiles in approval.

“ _Estás bien_ , Blaine?” Tony inquires, not slowing his pace in Blaine’s ass.

“Yeah, yeah, muy bien.” Blaine throws out absent-mindedly, fucking back on the fingers as he starts to adjust to them. “Come on, just fuck— _uh! yes!_ ” He cries out as Tony curls his fingers just right inside of him, thrusting repeatedly into his prostate with the movement.

“Fuck yeah, baby, you love that. Love having anything in your ass, don’t you?” Kate panders, rubbing her hands over the shifting muscles of his sweaty back as Blaine unlocks the joint of his arms and slopes to the mattress, serving his ass further upward for the taking.

“I’ll take that to mean you’re ready.” Tony says, sliding his fingers out of Blaine wetly, Blaine moaning in acquiescence. As Tony preps his cock, Kate lowers herself to whisper in Blaine’s ear.

“How you holding up, baby?”

Blaine groans. “Fuck.” Is all he gets out.

Kate laughs quietly, planting a kiss to his forehead. “You’re doing so good for me.”

Blaine opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the head of Tony’s cock pressing at his hole. “Oooh,  _fuck_. Oh fuck.  _Fuck_.” Blaine’s face contorts as Tony enters him. More and more cock forces its way inside him, stretching him wider than he has been in years. He takes every bit of it because he knows Kate is watching; his teeth bite into his wrist as he gasps and moans through it, right up until he feels the press of Tony’s balls against his ass.

“God, you fit around me just as well as you used to.” Tony moans, grinding his hips in slow circles as he fists the flesh of Blaine’s ass in his hands. “Come see, señorita.” He smiles, his teeth glinting in his wide, proud smile.

Kate licks her lips as she makes her way over to Tony. “Oh  _god_.” She moans, immediately mapping out with her finger the circumference of Blaine’s hole taking Tony’s cock. “So fucking gorgeous, baby, the way you take all of it.”

Blaine thrusts back unexpectedly, Tony crying out in response at the sudden friction around his dick. Tony gets the hint, pulling out about half way, and bottoming out once more.

“ _Fuck_.” Kate says again, as Blaine’s ass swallows up Tony’s large cock like it’s nothing. “Fuck him.” She says firmly, turning to Tony.

“Yes, please.” Blaine voice drifts up from the mattress.

Tony chuckles. “Ok, now the fun part, then. Hold on tight.” He jokes. Taking a strong hold on Blaine’s hips, Tony pulls nearly fully out, and slams back in. Blaine’s back arches beautifully as he shouts, but Tony gives him no time to recover. By the time Blaine could even register that he’d been fucked into, Tony is already out and fucking back in.

The tempo only increases from there, as do both Blaine’s sounds and volume. Kate’s eyes feast hungrily on the sight before her, the thick cock shoving in and out of Blaine’s perfect ass, gripping it so fucking tightly.

Teeming with arousal, Kate crawls back in front of Blaine, taking in the view of her boyfriend getting fucked so rough and so good. Beads of sweat trickle down his back in little bursts with each thrust and subsequent upward shove of Blaine’s body, some drops trailing and curving off to drip onto the sheets. Blaine’s cheek is pressed flat against the bed, mouth perpetually open to make way for all the pleasured sounds cascading out of him.

With every drilling fuck, a breathy  _uhn_  follows; the pounding of Tony’s cock rhythmic and flawless. His cheeks are flushed red, the muscles in his arms straining as they grip the sheets. “Yes— _uh—_ yes,  _god_. Fuck me.”

Tony’s biceps bulge with the effort of working Blaine’s ass back onto his cock, his hips fucking forward in a steady, erotic beat. Every few thrusts a grunt makes its way out of Tony’s throat at the force of it all, or when he hits a certain spot in his ass and Blaine squeezes around his cock so perfectly.

The chorus of grunts and moans and slapping skin has Kate out of her panties completely and fucking herself on her fingers as she devours the display of Blaine being fucked raw right in front of her.

Out of the blue, Blaine speaks up. “K— _ah­—_ ­Kate.” He struggles to get out. “Wanna— _huh—_ wanna eat you.  _Fuck_ , now.” He begs, staring up at Kate with big, round eyes.

Kate’s jaw drops with equal parts shock and arousal. She nods eagerly as she positions herself on her back, spreading her legs and shifting forward until Blaine’s face is between her legs.

Blaine laps at her without pause and she bucks up against him. He moans into her, closing his lips around her clit and sucking. Kate gasps as her boyfriend eats out her wet pussy, feeling Blaine periodically being propelled forward into her deeper by Tony’s powerful thrusts.

“Oh my god, Blaine, this is the greatest idea I’ve ever had.” Kate whimpers, as Blaine tugs an arm out from underneath him to push two fingers inside of her. He fucks in and out roughly, dragging his tongue up and down her as she cries out, providing a quick “Fuck yeah,” in reply before burying himself in her again.

.

Blaine starts to lose it as Tony aims more and more thrusts into his prostate, pulling off of Kate to pant against her thigh. “Please, can I touch,  _please?_ ” He begs them both, not sure which one to ask for permission anymore, especially when he can hardly think as it is.

“I don’t know, Tony, can he?” Kate asks, attempting to form coherent words as Blaine’s fingers continue to plunge effortlessly into her drenched pussy.

Tony nods rapidly as he fucks even harder still into Blaine. “Yeah, come on, Blaine. I think you’ve had enough. Let’s see just how much I make you come.”

Blaine groans in gratitude as he removes his fingers from Kate and wraps his hand around his cock. He strips himself fast and hard, and it’s only a few seconds before he’s coming in streaks across the bedspread, breathing hard against Kate’s thigh.

Kate props herself up on her knees as she strokes frantically over herself, her hips curving forward with the stimulation. Her eyes lock with Tony’s as he fucks into Blaine once, twice, three times, shouting into the room and practically collapsing onto Blaine as he comes.

With the sight of both boys so fucked out and exhausted, she finishes herself off, her back arching with the intensity of the pleasure flowing through her, and her chest heaving with the effort and energy spent. She flops back onto the bed as she comes back down, giggling.

The giggle is infectious as it travels from Tony and then to Blaine, as the gentle laughter wafts through the room along with the smell of sweat and the best kind of sex.

~*~

When Blaine’s head is resting on Kate’s lap, and Tony has just left for his “eight o’clock shit-to-do” Kate takes her time running the pads of her fingers along the contours of Blaine’s face.

“Was it everything you dreamed of?” Blaine asks, his eyes closed but his smile wide.

Kate leans down to peck his lips. “And more.”

Blaine hums. “Me too.”

Kate resumes her rediscovery of Blaine’s face, tenderly stroking the skin. Inhaling, Kate takes on a haughty tone. “Feel free to repay me any day.”

She hardly has time to yelp before Blaine has her flat on her back, and he is hovering over her menacingly, daring her to say it again. ”What, like me spreading open that pretty little ass of yours and seeing how well  _you’d_  take my dick up there?” Blaine challenges.

An undercurrent of anxiety flits through her along with a hint of arousal. Still, she keeps up pretenses, scoffing. “Please, you wouldn’t have the guts.” Kate mocks.

Smirking, Blaine takes hold of Kate’s gaze as he glides a finger into his mouth, wetting it with spit. He slowly brings it down to Kate’s pussy, her breath hitching when he slips it further back and presses lightly against her asshole. He bites playfully at her earlobe, growling. “Try me.”


End file.
